Animal
by Depraved-luv
Summary: Remus feels now more than ever what a beast, an animal, he has become.


**Animal**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

Remus retreated as he always did to the Shrieking Shack during this time of the month. Slipping through the shadows of the Hogwarts' grounds to the Whomping Willow. Severus' potion always helped, and no matter how much Snape hated him, he still made it. Remus cared for Severus, though he would never admit it, even upon pain of death. Those feelings would never reach the light of day or the shadows of night, for there was no reason Severus could ever love him back. Not that Remus blamed him. Because of him and his two best friends, Severus' school days had been a living nightmarish hell. Silver moonlight glinted through the willow's branches and so it began. The sound of ripping clothe echoed around and screams of pain were muffled by the wind rushing past the secluded area. Remus' torso rippled with muscle and his arms elongated while long brutish claws ripped his fingertips. Legs grew longer and shoes ripped from large, clawed feet. Tatters of pants covered his muscled legs, but only to his knees. Remus threw his head back as the transformation came to an end and he fell to the floor in an exhausted heap.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

The transformation, was as always, excruciatingly painful...even with the Wolfsbane potion. And though Remus retained his human mind, his body and how he acted was left to the wolf. Tilting his head back, he let a marrow-freezing howl rip past his lips and even the willow he resided under seemed to shake. Now that Padfoot wasn't here to keep him in the Shack, the wolf ripped through the door with fangs, claws and pure muscle mass. Sniffing at the night breeze, he could tell all the animals in the immediate vicinity had fled...except one. It wasn't a beast, but a human. Fangs flashed in a dapple of moonlight as the wolf dragged Remus toward the lake. There, a slender figure sat on a rock by the lakeside, knees drawn up and hugged by thin but muscled arms. Taking a step closer, Remus recognized the scent. Spices and herbs, and the scent of books flitted towards him and the figure turned at looked at him with sad eyes. "What do you want Remus?" There was something in Severus' voice that mingled with the emotion floating just beneath the obsidian depths of his eyes, but the wolf didn't give him time to figure it out. 'NO!' His mind screamed in a futile attempt to keep Severus safe.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal

Remus winced at the sudden pain that flooded his mind when his eyes fluttered open. Getting to his hands and knees, he made out the lake through the haze of pain just behind his eyes. Slowly he crawled to the lakeside and his tongue flicked cold water into his parched mouth. Sitting back on his haunches, Remus wiped his mouth and came away with more than water. He stared at his blood smeared hand in horror and tried to remember what had happened last night. But as always the night was a blur. Jumping to his feet, he whirled around and his gaze fell upon the twisted figure by the rock. The scent of spices, herbs and books mingled with the coppery scent that foretold death. With tears in his eyes, Remus rushed to Severus' side, and just by the way he lay, he knew that he would never again see anger blaze in onyx depths, or see his sneer that hid his pain, that he would never again see his beloved. Dropping to his knees beside Severus, he lifted a shaking hand and brushed away a bloodied lock of shade coloured hair revealing the gaping wound where his throat used to be. Remus' tears fell to the sand as he gently cradled Severus' lifeless body to his bare chest. And Remus wept for all he had done to Severus from school to this murder, for all he had not told him like how much he respected and loved him, for all he had never done and for all he would never do. Never would tender moments be shared, never would whispered sighs of devotion be heard and never would Remus hold him again. 'I'm and animal, and that's all I am and that's all I'll ever be. An animal.'

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal


End file.
